


落花

by PsycheCarr



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsycheCarr/pseuds/PsycheCarr
Summary: Steve的身子忽然轻了许多，直直飘上去。他低头看，看到自己。火舌吞没了脆弱的肉体，爆炸带来的风浪又将它撕裂。他被带到天堂，白衣的天使问他，你可以选择下一世做什么，你想做什么呢？
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Kudos: 1





	落花

**Author's Note:**

> -梗来自CP向一句话创作图文：“我想成为一朵花，落的时候要落在你的肩上。”
> 
> -复健！复健！复健！非常ooc，不知道在说什么。

Steve的身子忽然轻了许多，直直飘上去。他低头看，看到自己。火舌吞没了脆弱的肉体，爆炸带来的风浪又将它撕裂。他被带到天堂，白衣的天使问他，你可以选择下一世做什么，你想做什么呢？

于是他说，我想再碰到她一次。

我想成为一朵花，落的时候要落在她的肩上。

战后第一年，Diana想起天堂岛来。她记忆中的天堂岛四季如春，遍野都是明黄色的花，像镀过一层金。岛中山顶有一棵古树，每年四月底发芽，五月结苞，五月中旬不到，花瓣就已经漫天飘飞了。她年幼时爱躺在树下睡觉，醒来满头满身都是花香。可惜人间没有类似的树，唯一一棵来自卢浮宫边上的皇家花园，战时备受摧残，如今只剩一截树干，不知死活。

她千里迢迢从伦敦来巴黎，却只能见到枯黑的枝条。如今五月早已过半，但战争的阴云仍未褪去，风里头还是带着刺，气温也小气得很，丝毫不肯往上多爬些。这情景使她念起死去的间谍，但这儿没人认识她，不能像Tommy一样苦口婆心地劝她想点别的来分散注意力。因此她必须自己转移视线，但这不太可能，各国都元气大伤，需要时间喘口气。她想起决意出岛救助人类的那晚，她拼了命爬上高塔取武器，塔外便是古树。Diana当时头脑发热，未曾想过这就是最后一面。如今古树与花的念头像一把剪刀，挂在她对人间的最后一丝留恋上方，摇摇欲坠。

Diana低头理了理头发，打算定最近的火车回伦敦。抬头最后望一眼树吧，她想，再见了。

此时她看见树枝的最上方，一颗嫩绿的新芽在风中微微颤抖，几乎是眨眼间，新芽变成了花苞，花苞绽开，她确信这花将要落下来了。Diana突然明白了这朵花的意义，就在五月末的清晨，巴黎的皇家公园里，花瓣随风散在空中的那一刻。她为结局哭泣了太久，却忘记这根本不是结局。一切都没有结束，故事还要继续。敌人不会消失，她亦没有失败。人间需要她，他也需要她。

她收回了手，抬头站着，花瓣落在她的头上和肩上，花香扑鼻。

**Author's Note:**

> -这篇其实也是WW2给我的感受。原本我为WW1流尽眼泪，又被JL敲章，万念俱灰，以为这就是结局之时，Steve又在2里回来了。因此有了这样的感想。


End file.
